


Heart Attacks

by skyejamie14



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heart Attacks, Lesbian Character, Love, working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyejamie14/pseuds/skyejamie14
Summary: Young Florence's heart has always been in the right place, but now it's confused and it's started to stop.





	Heart Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going but I'll add another chapter at least.

 

As usual Isa is late and Florence is standing at the "meeting spot" at eight o'clockon a Friday morning waiting for her. She never minds that Isa is always a small 5, 10 minutes late she gets to just stand there and observe the world going by. Florence is still at collage studying before she can go and make music. With endless lectures she still says that she won't go to uni and that her and Isa will make something of their music together.

 

Even with the way it really doesn't fit Isa's waitressing schedule she still makes sure she meets Florence to walk to collage with her before she leaves to go to work. Isa has managed to get a job as secondary restaurant manager and she enjoys it. But it's not music. Florence works evenings when she wants to get extra crash and just to be with Isa in the evenings instead of back at the flat alone. Extra cash is even more of a reason to be told to save it for uni. Although it would much rather be spent in a bar. 

 

Florence can see her girlfriends small legs walking at an impressive pace for their length round the corner towards her. 

 

Isa walks up to Flo and gets enveloped in her arms yet again. "Sorry I'm late as normal. You should have come to work last night now I feel like I haven't seen you for ages." 

 

"Grace and I needed a night. I'm sorry. And Wednesday I had to actually study. You know what that is? And on Tuesday we went up to Dad's." Florence laughs at the older girls dependence because it's normally the other way round. 

 

"Don't laugh at me. I missed your long limbs in my bed." Isa pouts making Florence kiss her. 

 

"Mum says I need to sleep at yours less. She misses seeing you around the house. I think she also mentioned not knowing what the hell I'm doing." Florence laughs. 

 

"You're mother knows I would never." Isa says ironically kissing Florence again. 

 

"And I know different. Oh damn Isa. I'm first class is at nine not ten today. I'm going to be late." Florence says trying to escape the arms wrapped tightly round her. 

 

"It's only Katy, she will let you off." Isa says kissing her again trying to bite Florence's lip. 

 

Florence kissed Isa back for long enough to be needed but not long enough for Isa to be happy. "Florence you can't do that. I've got a whole day with out you now." 

 

"I'm out at lunch. Get off work and then you won't." Florence oh so helpfully points out doing the buttons on Isa's coat up as she's freeze out in the late autumn morning if she doesn't. Isa taking advantage and quickly leaning up to steal another kiss. 

 

Florence walks off using her long legs to an advantage as Isa has to jog to keep up and she knows it. The only way Isa has to slow Florence down is to grab her hand. "Don't rush it's collage no one's bothered." Florence just has to roll her eyes and leave Isa to believe that. 

 

"Florence..." Isa starts to ask Florence a question. 

 

"Yes Isa..." Florence waits for the need or ask. 

 

"There's this party tomorrow and there's lots of important music people there. I need a sober friend to go and pretend to be drunk with." 

 

"Is, you know I'm not the person for that job. I'd rather drink than pretend to." 

 

"What and I'm different? No some of these people drunk could really make some promises to our music." 

 

"Ok ok." Florence rolls her eyes and smiles at how much of a player her girlfriend can be. 

 

They get to the collage only 5 minutes late. But Isa makes it 7 or 8 because she pushs Flo against a wall that's hidden in a corner and kisses her. It takes most Florence's will power to move Isa off her and the rest of it not to press her against the wall. 

 

"If I could time travel and make you late for classes, I would." Flo kisses Isa and walks off without another word. All Isa is left with is a long day at work waiting for lunch.

 

 After a few minutes negotiation with her co worker and the other half of the store manager, as they share the job, she manages to get off 3 hours early. Much to her suprise Florence is sitting on the metal railings outside the restaurant and is swinging her long bruised legs looking like she had no care in the world. 

 

"Hey Missy." Isa shouts even though the distance is little. She walks up to Flo and Florence wrap's her legs round the small girl and for once they are even in hight. 

 

"Since when was I missy?" Florence asks teasing Isa's lips. 

 

"Since you are little and a miss." Isa dares to say back. 

 

"Florence! Time to go." The smaller woman finds herself shouting up the stairs as they will be late to go and see Evelyn. 

 

"Coming." Florence shouts walking down the stairs carrying a stack of books. 

 

"What are you doing with those?" Isa laughs as she knows that pile has been on the bedroom floor since forever. 

 

"I need to give them back to Mum." Florence states blankly. 

 

"Hey what's up?" Isa cups Florence's face because she immediately knows something's wrong with Florence's tone. 

 

"I want to stay here tonight but because we're going home and I'll probably have to stay there cause Mum will want me to." 

 

"She never minds me staying as well. And she really does miss her eldest daughter." Isa try's to comfort her while her hands fall down onto Flo's shoulders. 

 

"Yeah but we're not going to be able to do anything. I might be board." A smile creeps onto Florence's face and Isa turns on her heals and faces the door. 

 

"No one ever said that." she corrects Florence over her shoulder and walks out to her bike. 

 

Both girls get on bikes and Florence throws the books into her basket and sets off at pace down the hill. It's a 15 minute journey going fast. It does only take that time today and Grace joins them at the end of the street as she's coming home from her boyfriends, with unexplained tears. Florence tells Isa to carry on so she can see Grace. 

 

Florence stops and turns to Grace behind her so she stops too. "Whats up? Come on what happened?" Flo puts her bike stand up and goes to wrap her hands around Grace. Her turn to be supportive. 

 

"Me and Jake are over." She starts to sob into Florence. 

 

"Oh thank god. He was a dickhead." Florence forgets her supposed roll of sportive sister and is thankful that that kid isn't going to be her brother in law. 

 

"Florence!" Grace rolls her eyes though her tears.

 

"Sorry sorry I just didn't want him to be my brother in law. Obnoxious idiot." She pulls Grace away to look at her. "Come on let's go get hot chocolate and sort it." 

 

"It can't be sorted Florence. My heart hurts." She tells Florence who mentally rolls her eyes because Grace is not really heart break age. Well maybe she is but the relationship has kinda been fly by. 

 

"Yes yes it can. Come on Isa's here too." 

 

"I know I just saw her." She pronounces to which Florence raises an eyebrow. "But I need a hug so" 

 

The sisters catch up to Isa at the door and Grace pitifully leans on her shoulder. Mum comes to the door and shuffles everyone in, already having put the kettle on. 

 

"Morning all. Grace seriously you're going to stay out every night this week?" She raises an eyebrow at Isa making her giggle and only then she turns to Grace to see reddened eyes. "Oh dear what happened?" 

 

Grace doesn't even need to speak for Mum to know. She's had one daughter already and she's been there done that. Grace does the opposite of Florence always would and declares she doesn't want to talk about it. So they all sit and drink coffee untill the potatoes nearly boil over and everyone laughs at really nothing but some water. 

 

"I'm going away to St Ivs for a bit. Just to escape London and a friends just moved there." Evelyn starts to explain waiting for some type of complaint. 

 

"You have so many friends all over the country." Grace laughs obviously trying to forget about anything else. 

 

"When you study at PHD level people come from all over the country to study that. But then they also tend to do well and move away." She chuckles. "But that's not my point. My point is I'm leaving the house to you." She looks at Florence and then to Isa. "Your brothers going to stay at your Dad's for half term and I think you three can sort it out here." 

 

"Oh yes! It's half term. Thank god if forgotten." Grace picks up on a week at home with no parents. 

 

"Isa would you be ok helping? I'm sure they don't need much help but I think you're less likely to set the house on fire than Florence here." Florence pouts and Isa refrains for kissing her. Evelyn must have remembered that Isa is not actually her daughter and it's not her job anymore. "I mean you don't have to but" 

 

"Of course I will. We're good at looking after ourselves. I think you should go." 

 

"Thank you. Florence it's still your job to make she Grace is ok." Florence gets a warning and a smile from her younger sister just to tell Flo that she should let her do what she likes. 

 

"Yes I will. No going out Grace. No friends over. You have to study for the week." Flo teases her. 

 

"We'll be fine Evelyn. When are you going?" Isa tries to shut the other two up. 

 

"Well I was hoping tomorrow. I just forgot to tell you all." Florence mutters something about that's who she gets her forgetfulness from. “Are you two staying here tonight?” Its at this moment of course that they both have no choice. 

 

Everyone helps clean up from dinner and Evelyn goes to pack as everything around here is last minute. Florence seems to just look exhausted all of a sudden. All Isa has to do is envelope her in arms from behind and ask her what’s up, Florence being upset earlier must have nothing to do with having to stay at home. Florence looks round the kitchen as if to check if anyone else was there to overhear. Isa cant help but internally panic because something is wrong with Florence and Isa can’t handle that. 

 

“I was at collage on Monday and I collapsed on the floor in the middle of art. Miss Ile wanted to call an ambulance, cause you know what she’s like, but i wouldn’t let her so she let me leave early to go to the doctors. Well i did and then they send me all the way up to the hospital.” 

 

Isa lets go of Flo and moves so that they are face to face and she can place her hands on Florences shoulders. “Why did you not tell me any of this?” She exclaims. 

 

“Because i didn’t want you to worry and I needed to worry myself first. So the hospital put me in one of those round things, what do you call them?”

 

Isa chuckles despite it all. “You mean you had a CT scan?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah one of those. But then the results came back and well” 

 

“Florence breathe, you’re not dead.” 

 

“Well i had a heart attack. Like only a small one i think but it means I’m at risk of another one. But they want me to go for all these tests and stuff. I don’t want to go and have loads stuff done to me. Its scary. And i don’t know what to do about it. I’m 17 i can’t die yet. I want to make music and have fun, not be a ghost.”

 

“Florence, Florence calm down. I people that have had 7 heart attacks and they are all still alive. I’m sure you can handle it, lets not worry about dying yet.” Even as Isa said this she was worrying. There’s nothing she can do to suddenly improve this. “I can come with you to try and find out what’s happened to cause this. I’m always here you can tell me these things. You never have to avoid me, ever.” 

 

“Sorry, i just don’t want you worried too. And I don’t really want everyone to know, i dont even know why. I just don’t.” Florence looks like she about to cry after bottling it up. 

 

Isa pulls her down and into the best hug possible. She looks up to Flo and giggles sitting herself up on the side because its hard to help when you look like the little baby. Florence ends up with legs wrapped round her and a familiar face, which was comfort enough for now. 

 

“You already know that you need to tell your Mum at some point but nothing will happen in the short while.” 

 

“What if i have  another one though like now?” 

 

“We'll cross that road when we get to it.” Isa ends the conversations worry by kissing Flo and holding her in a hug. “Why didn’t you tell me though Flo?” Isa asks but Flo knows its a rhetorical question. Both girls go and curl up on the sofa. Flo with a well loved copy of Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix and Isa vaguely reading the same pages but mainly just having a rare quite moment. She's never seen Florence sit so quiet. 

 

"Girls oh sorry." Evelyn walks into the room leaving her bag in the hall. 

 

"We're both awake." Mutters Flo. 

 

"I talked to Grace and she said she was fine with me going tonight I was about to ask you and then I could catch a train to be there by 7." 

 

"That's fine. But we have this party thing tomorrow, I'm fine to leave Grace home alone for the evening?" Flo asks actually thinking ahead because normally they would have been no question. 

 

"Erm yeah sure. Just don't get back at stupid o'clock. Tell her a time. And make sure you actually come home too." 

 

Grace starts shouting from the kitchen. "Mum god she can stay out as long as she likes. I'm fine I'll just go to bed or watch a movie. Whatever." 

 

Evelyn leaves everyone to sort it because between a 22, 17 and 14 year old they are more than capable of it. Evelyn says her goodbye and then that's it. 

 

About an hour later Grace graces into the living room where Flo has fallen asleep on Isa. "I'm going out and I'm talking a can of cider too." 

 

"No you are definitely not. Grace you're 14 where are you going anyway?" Isa says shocked and Flo wakes up just to help control Graces alcohol levels. 

 

"Just to the park. I promise you I will be back by 10. We're not going to cause any trouble we're not like that." 

 

"So then why would you be requiring alcohol." Isa plays along. She knows Flo will let Grace take a can or two. 

 

"Just because." Grace looks expectantly moving around the living room to find her shoes she abandoned earlier.

 

"Fine fine a can and one for Louise." Florence decides to get up leaving Isa on the sofa. "Don't you dare tell Mum." Florence finishes and hugs Grace because even looking down to her as a 17 year old she knows she'll grow up too quick. 

 

Grace is back out again and though the front door. Isa manages a shout before the door clicks shut and a vague squeek can be heard as it swings open again. 

 

"Yes." Grace shouts and you can almost hear the eye roll. 

 

"Your sister is a terrible example. Don't you drink those two cans to yourself." Isa can't help but laugh at Florence's scowling face. 

 

Isa kisses her as Grace slams the door shut behind her. Florence looks to Isa giving her puppy dog eyes before Isa is over one finger on Flo's chin pulling it down slightly. The other on Florence's heart. 

 

"I'm pretty sure that if you're heart can deal with this cruel world that doesn't match your head then it can deal with a few pauses." 

 

"Are you worried Isabella Summers?" Florence whispers with mock expression. 

 

"Well it's a first but yes, I'm worrying so you don't have to." Isa whispers back because sometimes even moments in a empty house need whispers to fill them. 

 

"I'll be ok if you're here." Flo simply hugs her and then kisses her then swiftly moves away leaving Isa longing alone. 

 

She can hear Florence padding up the stairs so she follows finding articles of clothing strewn up them. At hers they would have stayed where they were, here when Grace comes back to recognise her sisters clothes left there she might not be so happy. Iss gets to Flo's bedroom and walks in to Florence wrapped up in bed. 

 

"Bed time now is it Flo?" Isa questions.

 

"I thought you were coming too." Florence sits up.

 

Isa slides down into the bed and as Florence rolls over and immediately tries to pull her top over her head. Isa whispers something about it being "bed time" but it gets lost in the fabric of her tea shirt. 

 

Only what must be a couple of hours later both girls are woken by the door unlocking and Grace coming in. Isa grand a top to replace and Florence finds a jumper. They know that they shouldn't probably check she can walk up the stairs becusee in reality if Grace was asking for cans the deal would have been being whatever you can get away with being allowed. And Grace has very intelligent friends that know how to blag it. 

 

"I'm back." She shouts so even if both older girls hadn't have been cleaver enough to get up to check she'd have woken them anyway. 

 

"Grace Grace. Seriously less shouting. You're late too." Florence try's to tell her strictly but she can't because it's just so hypocritical she can't do it seriously. 

 

"Sorry I have I'm like what 40 minutes late but we got distracted." Grace laughs and walks off into the kitchen. 

 

"Ok how much did you drink then?" Isa laughs following her when she knows that she shouldn't be encouraging this. 

 

"Well. I don't know. But I'm not really drunk. I'm just yeah." She says being perfectly honest. She's right Grace isn't drunk but she's just in that state in which everything just seems good. And in all honesty Isa is happy for it because it's a nice place to be. But probably not the best at 14. 

 

"Ok fine but Grace you need to drink a lot of water." Flo tells her and pass her a glass of water as she sits up on the side. “If Mum knew I'd let you out with the knowledge of you drinking she would full well kill me." 

 

"I'd be in just as much trouble as you so why on earth would I say anything?" Grace points out while Isa and Flo take a seat at the table with blurry eyes ready to talk to Grace until she's ready to sleep. 

 

They do all sit there for a good half hour just talking and answering random questions. "Florence what's it like to fuck someone?" Grace asks another random question.

 

"Ok ok I think that's enough. You can figure that out by yourself." She gets up before having to add something else. "But not yet. Don't go around sleeping with people, saying that bed time please." Flo tries to keep a straight face while telling her and Isa just laughs under her breath. 

 

"What Isa? I don't sleep with people all the time. I don't know about you." She flips Isa off and gets another glass of water to go upstairs with. She's not really drunk anymore but it's still something to say while she has half an excuse. 

 

Flo rolls her eyes behind Graces back and turns the lights out even though Isa is still in the room so she has no choice but to follow out and go to bed too. 

 

 


End file.
